


Something Borrowed

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Gerard invited you along to a fundraiser, and you misunderstand the dress code, but everything gets figured out.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Best friend AU  
> Borrowing his clothes because you’re not formally dressed for a special occasion and him not being able to keep his eyes off you.

Gerard was adjusting his tie in the mirror when the doorbell rang. He hurried over to the door knowing you were on your way over.

“Hey, (YN), ready to… Oh no,” his face dropped when he saw you at the door.

“What? What’s wrong?” You asked, immediately concerned. Then you noticed the suit he was wearing, and you looked down at your skinny jeans, boots and slouchy t-shirt. “I thought this was a casual fundraiser thing!”

“I thought I sent you the email with the information! It’s a whole black tie gala benefit event!”

“Shit, Gerard I’m so fucking sorry, I totally misunderstood. I don’t have a dress for this! Just go without me, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t wanna go alone, I wanted to go with you,” Gerard pouted. Then he started to look you up and down.

“What are you doing?”

“We'll figure this out, come on,” he said taking you by the hand and pulling you to his bedroom.

You were distractedly scrolling through your phone trying to think of who was about your size, might have a gown you could borrow that was within driving distance. You were coming up with nothing when Gerard snapped you to attention by tossing a button-down shirt on top of your head.

“What’s this?” You said holding it up.

“They didn’t say women couldn’t wear suits,” Gerard said with a shrug.

“Oh, I like the way you think!” You said with a grin.

Gerard pulled out a pair of pants and suit jacket and laid them out on the bed while you pulled off your boots. Gerard stepped out of the room while you changed into the clothes. A few minutes later you stepped into the living room where Gerard was waiting. The white shirt tucked into the straight leg pants that hit at the top of your ankle boots. You left the jacket unbuttoned and the top most buttons of the shirt undone as well, hoping to balance the masculinity of the look with a bit of cleavage.

“How do I look?” You asked tentatively.

Gerard turned to look and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. You raised your eyebrows, prompting him to say something.

“Amazing, it fits you perfectly,” he finally got out and you grinned.

“I’m so glad,” you replied sighing in relief. “Can I borrow some makeup, I think a smokey eye will make this look perfect.”

“Yea, it’s in the top left drawer in the bathroom,” he replied as you hurried into the other room. He slouched back against the couch and tried to pull together the thoughts running through his head. A few minutes later you reemerged fully ready to go.

“You really look incredible,” Gerard said again as you got in the car. You blushed and tried not to get too flustered.

When you arrived at the gala, there was a red carpet with press and photographers shouting at the other guests, some who were posing, some talking to the reporters.

“Do you have to talk to them?” You asked whispered in Gerard’s ear.

He shook his head. “No, but they’ll take some photos.” You nodded and followed Gerard onto the red carpet. The photographers and press shouted at him, some asking who you were. He glanced over at you, and you smiled back nervously, not used to this environment like he was. He smiled back and grabbed your hand and squeezed it. You felt the nerves melt away as you continued down the red carpet until you were inside.

Once inside the ballroom, and you had a glass of champagne in hand, you felt much more relaxed. Gerard had excused himself to say hello to his friend Roger across the room, and you proceeded over to check out the art that was on displayed. Gerard was trying to concentrate on the conversation with his friend, but he kept finding his attention drawn back to you.

“Is that your friend (YN)? Are you guys dating now?” Roger asked when he realized Gerard wasn’t paying attention to a word he was saying.

“Yea. No, I mean, yea, that’s (YN), but we aren’t dating, she’s just with me tonight.”

“What’s with the androgynous look?” Roger’s date asked snootily.

“There was some confusion, but we got it figured out,” he replied before excusing himself and making his way back across the room to you.

“Like what you see?” Gerard asked appearing at your side.

“Oh, hey, yea. I guess these are the ones that are getting auctioned off for the charity. See anything you like?”

Gerard hummed in agreement, but when you looked over to see which one you were looking at, he was looking at you.

“Gee,” you said, snapping him to attention.

“What?”

“Which of these paintings do you like?”

“Oh, that one,” he replied, pointing to a very modern piece in the corner. You just rolled your eyes at your obviously distracted friend.

The rest of the evening was a delightful time for both you and Gerard. Occasionally, you’d catch him gazing at you, but when he realized he was found out, he would blush and turn away. After a couple times you scooted your chair closer to his. Gerard looked over at you and you gave him a smile. Gerard also shifted his chair closer to yours and draped his arm across your shoulder.

When the event was over, you and Gerard went back to his house. A thought kept nagging at you as you followed him in the door.

“I had a really good time tonight,” you said as he sank down into the couch and you sat down next to him.

“Me too, thanks for coming along. I’m glad everything worked out with the suit.”

You laughed. “I’m just glad I didn’t spill anything on it. I can change and get going.”

“Don’t… don’t feel like you have to go so soon.”

You nodded. “So I met Roger's girlfriend in the bathroom. She umm,” you paused and Gerard looked at you confused. “She said you were kinda rude because you weren’t paying attention to your conversation with them.”

Gerard laughed nervously. “Yea, she’s kind of stuck up and full of herself. I don't listen to anything she says.”

“She said you couldn't take your eyes off…”

Gerard stopped laughing and looked at you. A nervous blush kept over your cheeks as you looked down at your lap. “Oh, umm… Yea,” Gerard started.

“I guess I misunderstood again. I’ll just go change and go,” you said getting up, feeling embarrassed that you thought Gerard was looking at you with anything other than friendship.

“No, (YN) wait,” Gerard said getting up as well. “She was right. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so beautiful tonight. I mean, you always are, but tonight was something special. I always have so much fun with you and,” he reached out and took your hands and looked down at them.

“Gee,” you said quietly looking from your hands to his eyes.

“Please stay and we can figure this out,” he said reaching up and brushing your cheek tenderly.

You nodded.


End file.
